L O V E
by Tei X
Summary: Cuatro drabbles IchiRukis escritos para la dinámica de San Valentín del Foro Stop Rain.


Hola a todos!

Ya sé que ya pasó xD pero tenía que subirlos.

Son cuatro drabbles que escribí por pedidos en la dinámica de San Valentín del foro **IchiRuki Stop Rain**.

Espero hayan pasado un bonito día o al menos mucho mejor que el mío.

* * *

491 palabras

**Advertencia:** Contiene (un intento) de LEMON

Pedido de **Saa Alice**

**… … * … …**

**"Tarta de Fresas"**

— ¿Seguro que no quieres probar? — Preguntó Rukia a su novio, a quien desde hace rato trataba de convencer a probar la tarta de fresas que había preparado como postre.

— No — Dictaminó serio. No estaba de humor para lo dulce.

Rukia estaba decidida a que su novio probara la tarta, no por nada se había pasado medio día haciéndola para que el tarado la desairara. Maliciosa fue hasta donde él, ya había encontrado la forma, así que se sentó a horcajadas en sus piernas, quedando frente a frente y cruzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

— ¿Te molesta? — Traviesa preguntó.

Ichigo sonrió de lado, la atrajo por la espalda para terminar con la distancia y besarla, no se le podía resistir de ninguna forma.

Las caricias aumentaron y con ello la ropa fue resultando un estorbo. La pelinegra detuvo la acción cuando ambos quedaron en interiores y con toda la fuerza de voluntad, se separó de su cuerpo para ir por un pedazo de tarta, pues tenía la intención de hacerla participe en el juego, además de que quería atormentar al naranjito, quien impaciente esperaba.

Cuando Rukia volvió, Ichigo vio todas aquellas partes que su persona adorada besar, lamer y morder en el clímax del acto sexual untadas con crema chantillí y mermelada, mientras que ella mordía con sensualidad una de las fresas que decoraba la tarta.

— ¿Ahora sí quieres probar? — Preguntó pícara, sonriendo lascivamente.

Ichigo boquiabierto y deseoso asintió con la cabeza. Ella volvió al lugar que antes ocupaba y ambos se fundieron en besos demandantes, mordidas traviesas, rasguños breves y roces, combinados con esos dulces sabores. Paulatinamente fueron despojándose de la ropa que les faltaba hasta quedar desnudos.

El cuerpo de la morena fue bajando lentamente para colocarse en la virilidad de su novio, y cuando la unión se concretó se sonrieron; Kurosaki aferró sus manos a las caderas de la joven mientras ella empezaba a bajar y a subir lentamente. Rukia le besaba y acariciaba mientras aumentaba su ritmo tratando por todos los medios de volverlo loco. Él lidiaba por mantener los ojos abiertos pero era tanto lo que ella le provocaba que le resultaba insostenible.

Y de la respiración intermitente pasaron a los gemidos, la fricción aumentó a una velocidad inmensa. Ichigo se encargó de limpiar el chantillí y la mermelada de fresa que quedaba en el cuello, mejillas, hombros y pechos a base de lametones y besos.

Cuando Rukia estaba segura que llegaban al orgasmo, tomó el rostro de su novio e hizo que besara sus labios, ambas lenguas jugaron y deleitaron el dulce sabor. Entonces las manos del muchacho se asieron con mayor fuerza a las caderas de la morena, quien también se aferró a la espalda de Kurosaki cuando éste terminó en su interior

Ambos permanecieron abrazados mientras sus respiraciones iban y venían; y lo que Ichigo le dijo a la morena al oído le arrancó una sonrisa.

—Que buena estuvo la tarta de fresa—

**… … * … …**

* * *

498 palabras

Pedido de **Papermoon**

**… … * … …**

**"Espiar es de Mal Gusto"**

Al dar las 5:00 de la tarde la pareja se dirigió al sitio donde celebrarían el 14 de febrero. No obstante la pareja no contaban con el hecho de que 2 personas muy cercanas a ellos les seguían con 2 intensiones:

La primera que correspondía a Isshin, saber si su teoría sobre si su primogénito ese día se convertiría en todo un hombre era acertada, y de ser posible atestiguarlo.

La segunda referente a Byakuya, estaba ahí con el propósito de vigilar que ese muchacho no se propasara con su hermana y de ser posible evitar lo que Isshin anhelaba con fervor.

De llegar a la plaza la pareja se fue directo al cine. Los mayores les siguieron siendo prudentes. Y como buenos espías entraron a la oscura sala, tratando estar lo más cerca posible de la pareja, Isshin quería saber de qué cosas su hijo era capaz estando con la morena en un sitio oscuro; Byakuya por su parte estaría dispuesto a poner en su lugar a Ichigo si se atrevía a colocarle una mano encima a su hermana.

Pero nada de lo que ambos parientes esperaban que pasara sucedió.

Después la pareja fue a la zona de juegos, ahí ambos disfrutaron de la diversidad de los mismos a la par que iban reuniendo boletos que al final canjearon por un premio qu resultó ser un conejo de peluche que Ichigo regaló a la morena y ella se lo recompensó con un sutil beso.

Isshin miraba emocionado, pero Byakuya aunque no lo demostrara, en su fuero interno estaba lleno de ira y de celos.

Después la pareja fue a comer a uno de los locales, donde no sucedió nada relevante y al final se fueron de la plaza.

A las 9:00 de la noche los ánimos de ambos parientes se encendieron cuando vieron como la pareja entraba a un hotel, sin dudarlo les siguieron.

Y ahí estaban, en el cuarto vecino al que ocupaban la morena y el ojimiel.

Isshin ruborizado y pegado a la pared trataba de escuchar lo que sea que estuviera pasando al otro lado, anhelando que fuera lo que su sucia mente pensaba.

Byakuya no estaba dispuesto a tolerarlo, había sido suficiente verla besar al pelopincho pero juraba que si escuchaba algún sonido raro iría a detener lo que sea que estuviese sucediendo

— ¡Oh Ichigo! — Se escuchó ligeramente y después varios gemidos.

Con eso alcanzó para que Byakuya reaccionara y ante la tentativa de arruinarles el momento, Isshin fue tras él para detenerlo, pero justo en el pasillo la seguridad del hotel se los llevó por actitud sospechosa.

Les echaron del lugar y no les quedó más que permanecer afuera.

—Si algo resulta, tu hijo tendrá que hacerse responsable—

—No te preocupes, me encargaré de que así sea— Respondió Isshin con alegría.

Mientras Ichigo y Rukia celebraban gozando de uno de los mayores placeres del mundo, ignorando que si no fuera por la seguridad, habrían sido descubiertos en plena faena por sus familiares.

**… … * … …**

* * *

487 palabras

Pedido de **Mystery**

**… … * … …**

**"Detalles Íntimos"**

Su primogénito y la morena yacían de luna de miel en la hermosa París; Karin y Yuzu estaban en clases así que decidió invitar a quien ya formaba parte de su familia, el distinguido Kuchiki Byakuya.

El noble se apareció aquella tranquila mañana de viernes en casa de Isshin, quien lo recibió animado y agradeciendo por aceptar la invitación.

— ¿Quiere algo de tomar? — Dijo el Kurosaki mayor una vez que su invitado yacía en el sofá.

—Un té— Respondió serio.

Isshin se fue a la cocina a preparar las bebidas.

Al cabo de unos minutos regresó a la sala, poniendo en la mesita de en frente las bebidas.

—Algo ya me decía que mi hijo y Rukia-chan terminarían juntos— Comentó Isshin al instante, tomando su vaso y bebiendo un poco del licor.

Byakuya no dijo nada, solo le miró detenidamente. A su criterio nunca pensó que Rukia terminaría casándose con el pelinaranja.

—Supe que a mi hijo le gustaba Rukia-chan cuando lo pillé espiándola mientras se cambiaba de ropa—Relató para después sonreír y volver a tomar de su vaso —Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer—acotó soñador.

De oírlo, la buena imagen que apenas Byakuya se estaba cimentando en su mente del pelinaranja poco a poco se desmoronó. De repente sintió esos enormes deseos de matarlo aunque en su rostro no se vio reflejado ningún sentimiento.

—Cuando Rukia-chan vino a vivir a la casa me acuerdo que una vez cuando llegué de hacer ejercicio, esos dos estaban manoseándose en el mismo sofá donde se encuentra sentado— Comentó emocionado, rememorando en su mente los momentos sagrados en que su hijo la hacía de 'pulpo'.

El imperturbable Kuchiki Byakuya bebía de su té cuando escuchó eso, y casi lo escupía, al instante abrió sus ojos de par en par, pero trató de controlarse. De solo saber que estaba sentado en el mismo lugar donde aconteció 'el suceso' le hizo sentir más indignación.

—Un noche me dio por tomar agua y cuando regresaba a mi recámara, desde la habitación de mi hijo escuché gemidos y el rechinar de la cama, sabía lo que pasaba— Añadió otro suceso más —No me espantó, ni lo regañé… a fin que tarde o temprano iba a pasar— Y tranquilo siguió bebiendo.

Byakuya era un hombre serio, decidido y muy pocas cosas llegaban a alterarlo pero cuando escuchó lo que Ichigo y su hermana habían hecho antes de haberse casado fue suficiente para querer salir de ahí a como diera lugar, además de tener esos deseos infinitos de matar a cierto pelinaranja.

—Le agradezco su invitación y el té pero debo retirarme— Dijo Byakuya ceremonioso, aparentemente tranquilo pero internamente iracundo.

—Pero si todavía no le he contado lo demás— Se apresuró Isshin, había muchas historias entorno a la pareja.

—Será en otra ocasión—

Sin más Kuchiki Byakuya se marchó. No había sido buena idea ir y enterarse de esa clase de detalles íntimos.

**… … * … …**

* * *

498 palabras

Pedido de **violet strawberry**

**… … * … …**

**"Especial"**

14 de febrero, Día de San Valentín…

Desde que había escuchado a unas compañeras del Instituto mencionarlo, desde ahí se había interesado por saber qué era..

Se lo preguntó a Inoue pero ella le explicó de una manera tan extraña que quedó con la misma duda.

Así que prefirió investigar por su lado, se fió de libros pero estos eran de 400 páginas y los términos que usaban no los entendía.

Buscó en revistas pero estas solo hablaban sobre lugares para festejarlo o que sería bueno regalar, y eso no era lo que Rukia necesitaba, ella quería saber el motivo por el cual se celebraba esa fecha.

Su última opción fue internet, pero de tan sólo teclear la palabra que buscaba se encontró con una gran lista de páginas.

La Shinigami eligió algunas al azar y de las páginas que visitó encontró la historia, de nuevo con conceptos extraños, postales digitales, historias de amor, poemas, pero ninguna resolvía su duda.

Lo cual le hizo preguntarse ¿porqué se hablaba tanto de ello y la gente parecía emocionarse con la llegada de esa fecha si no se sabía bien su significado?

Pero lo que ella ignoraba es que ya nadie se molestaba en hacer saber el significado si ya asumían que las personas lo sabían. Pero ella era un caso diferente, ella no había nacido y crecido en el mundo real. No tenía conocimiento de eso.

La búsqueda le había llevado dos días y nunca logró entender, las dudas se incrementaron el 14 de febrero al llegar al Instituto y ver a sus compañeras y compañeros dar y recibir todos tipos de obsequios. Le hizo pensar que solo por ser ese día se daban regalos nada más porque sí y no quiso saber más.

Al llegar a casa y como era su costumbre, fue a la habitación de Ichigo a pasar el rato, le gustaba ver y leer revistas de moda así que se tiró en el suelo de alfombra a hojear las publicaciones.

—Oe, Rukia—

Escuchó que le habló el pelinaranja. Después de unos segundos apartó la vista de la revista y fijó sus ojuelos en él, encontrándolo de pié y extendiéndole una caja rosada adornada con un moño café.

Rukia frunció el ceño, extrañada, así que se puso de pié.

— ¿Y eso? — Preguntó señalándolo, aún sin tomar el regalo.

Kurosaki alzó una ceja, sin entender porqué ella reaccionaba así, pero segundos después y al ver la duda en los ojos de la shinigami fue cuando cayó en cuenta de que ella no estaba enterada de esas costumbres.

—Es San Valentín y se acostumbra hacer regalos a las personas que son especiales en nuestras vidas— Fue la breve explicación de Ichigo, sintiéndose de repente algo cursi y con un rubor adornándole las mejillas.

Y Rukia lo comprendió por fin. Para después sonreír y tomar el regalo.

—Gracias— Fueron sus quedas palabras —Tú… también lo eres para mí— Acotó, ruborizándose, dedicándole una sonrisa y él respondió con el mismo gesto.

**… … * … …

* * *

**

Y estos fueron los drabbles que hize para el evento de **San Valentín** del **Foro Stop Rain** :) espero les hayan gustado y gracias de antemano por leer.

Les mando saludos, besos y ya pronto subo el epílogo que les debo ;)


End file.
